


In Autumn

by Mousieta



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotionally Repressed, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/Mousieta
Summary: He calls Isshin weak -  a projection, a protection, a lie - because Ryuken is the one who can't seem to stop himself from coming back no matter how it destroys him. Maybe it's because he deserves destruction. Maybe it's because it's Isshin. Maybe he's just a fool.Whatever it is, it's late autumn, a cold night that demands lustful rage, and Ryuken only knows one place where he can find that.





	In Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> He calls Isshin weak - a projection, a protection, a lie - because Ryuken is the one who can't seem to stop himself from coming back no matter how it destroys him. Maybe it's because he deserves destruction. Maybe it's because it's Isshin. Maybe he's just a fool. 
> 
> Whatever it is, it's late autumn, a cold night that demands lustful rage, and Ryuken only knows one place where he can find that.

The breeze that caught and twisted at his coat was chilled, a hint of ice buried in its gusts. It pulled the smoke from Ryuken’s cigarette away to disappear into the night. He should go home but the unsettled feeling rustling under his skin precluded any possibility of rest. Taking a long last drag, he held in the smoke, let it fill him with its fire before he let it out. Unsatisfying. 

With a flick, the cigarette spun through the darkness then winked out. He turned and strode back into the hospital, pulling off his lab coat as he walked, not acknowledging the goodbyes of the nurses he passed on his way back to his office. Their voices faded into the cacophony of beeps, rings and moans that were ignored by habit. 

The lab coat was tossed into his chair and he stood, hand on hips, staring at his jacket. 

He  _ should  _ go home. 

~~~

The knock was insistent. Loud. For a moment Isshin worried for the integrity of the glass. “Hold your horses, I’m coming!”  _ Once I finish washing my hands.  _

Technically the clinic was closed and he should just call an ambulance for whoever was hellbent on destroying his front door, Yuzu had already gotten after him once this week for staying late. But he just couldn’t help himself. He’d started the clinic for a reason. 

Drying his hands on a towel, he jogged from the exam room and peered through the darkened waiting room to the glass door. “Shit,” he muttered to himself. Crossing to the door with long strides, he fumbled for his keys. The second the bolt slid out the door swung open and Ryuken was there, carried forward on a blast of cold autumn air. One hand pressed to Isshin’s chest, propelling him back, the chilled shards of Ryuken’s fingers a shock. His thin shirt could have provided no warmth on the long walk from the hospital. 

Isshin let himself be pushed as he watched the door close. “Ryu-” a hand came up and a single finger sealed his lips shut. 

His back slammed into the wall behind the reception desk and Isshin was grateful his budget didn’t allow for much furniture. “Ryuken,” he tried again and Ryuken’s eyes met his, barely visible in the dim light from the street-lamps and spilling in from the exam room. 

“Shut up, Kurosaki.” Only Ryuken could speak his name with so much venom. “Just shut up.” Only years of knowledge told Isshin that the loathing was a mask for pain. Isshin tried to cup Ryuken’s face, tried to coax out the gentleness he knew to be buried under all Ryuken’s many walls. 

He hissed and jerked his head, refusing Isshin’s touch. With a yank he pulled Isshin’s shirt from where it was tucked into his pants then tore open his belt. It was always this way, rough and desperate. Isshin could stop it, had done so in the past, pushed Ryuken away and tried to talk, tried to pry open the bars that sealed away his suffering. 

Ryuken had only ever stalked away, refusing to speak a word. 

He’d played this scenario out many times in his head, trying to figure out what he would do when it happened again. When, not if. Relaxing against the wall, Isshin went limp, pliant, subject to whatever Ryuken wanted to do with him, to give whatever Ryuken needed from him. 

Ryuken watched him, wariness in the way he held himself, as if waiting for Isshin to try to speak again but he remained silent. Ryuken returned to the fly of his pants, pushing aside the leather straps of his unfastened belt and undid the button and zipper. Unable to help himself, though, Isshin made a final attempt, hands grasping Ryuken by the elbows and pulling him close for a kiss. 

With a swift move, Ryuken had him pinned, both arms slammed back into the wall and their noses so close as to nearly be touching. He could feel the heat of Ryuken’s breath, ghosting over his lips, an infuriating tease. Memories flittered through his mind of what it felt like to press his lips to Ryuken, how he kissed with all consuming passion. 

A cynical smile twisted Ryuken’s lips and he scoffed. “Always so weak, Soul Reaper.” Then he was gone, sinking down to his knees in a fluid motion. 

Isshin groaned as Ryuken licked along the line of his pelvis, trailing a line of fire over his skin as fingers slid into the hem of his pants and pulled them and his underwear down in a single motion. His cock, already half hard, bobbed up, gliding against the silk of Ryuken’s hair, nearly glowing as it devoured every shred of light in the room. 

Isshin wanted to touch it, wanted to touch  _ him _ but, fully chastened, he kept his hands where they’d been pinned. Ryuken bit at the peak of his hip bone and Isshin yelped, cock surging to fullness at the spike of pain. The thick, musky smell of his own cock washed over him. Not unpleasant but still strong. 

Looking down, he watched as Ryuken, eyes closed, moved so his cock dragged along the side of his face. His skin was always so tantalizingly smooth and the sensation, the visual threatened to keep this from lasting. 

Isshin looked up, away, at anything but Ryuken who was now mouthing along his shaft, the tip of his tongue dancing over it’s heated length.  _ God, he’s always been so good. _

He stared through the windows of his clinic to the street beyond, half-shrouded by the blinds and empty save for a large black cat. He tried to focus on the cat, focus on -

Ryuken swallowed him whole, wet heat engulfing him, burning him. Isshin closed his eyes tight, helpless as Ryuken’s tongue began to undulate, sliding along the underside of his over-sensitive head. The walls gave up nothing as he tried to clench his fists into them, gain some purchase, some sanity as Ryuken rocked back, sucking as he pulled off Isshin’s cock. It felt like a long- extended orgasm and Ryuken had only just begun. 

Cool air ghosted over his drenched cock as Ryuken pulled off him completely. And then he was back, tongue swirling around his head in ever tighter circles; then lips sealing around the base of his head to give more deep sucks. 

“Ryu, Ryu,” he moaned and he  _ felt _ Ryuken’s bitter chuckle. 

Ryuken began to bob, the suction gentler as he focused on a steadily increasing rhythm. One that would last. Slender fingers dug into Isshin’s thighs then slid up to his hips, urging him with the barest pressure, to thrust. He refused to comply.

Instead he opened his eyes and looked down. Ryuken’s eyes were shut tight, his lips stretched taut around his girth, cheeks hollowing then swelling obscenely with every bob of his head as Isshin’s cock disappeared inside him again and again. 

Unthinking, Isshin brought a hand up, to stroke through the liquid silver of Ryuken’s hair. Ryuken’s eyes shot open and a hand slapped him roughly away, the lips wrapped around him slipping to allow Ryuken’s teeth to press against his skin. Ryuken glared up at him, completely still. Abashed, Isshin attempted to return his hand to the wall but Ryuken’s glare intensified and the hand still on his hips curled to press sharp nails into his flesh. 

Isshin gave in, and grabbed Ryuken’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair, knowing that it was pulling the strands tight. Ryuken winced in pain but relaxed his hand and shifted his lips back to sheathe his teeth. Isshin brought up his other hand, manhandling Ryuken’s head and Ryuken’s eyes closed again as he resumed bobbing and sucking. 

The pleasure pulled at him, and he arched up, pressing himself deeper and deeper into Ryuken’s greedy mouth. He let his head fall back, hands still buried in Ryuken’s hair but only guiding him. Ryuken set the pace and it was maddening. After increasing the tempo he plateaued to a steady rhythm that would never get them to the end. 

Isshin whined, feeling needy and helpless. He needed to come. He ached to come. But Ryuken knew him, knew his body far too well and he was far too vicious to give. At times like this he could only take. 

With growing frustration, Isshin looked down to see Ryuken looking up at him, eyes full of mocking. “God I hate you sometimes,” he said and Ryuken quirked his brows, a challenge. 

Isshin lunged forward, and Ryuken toppelled back sitting on his feet, skill keeping him from biting down but Isshin was past caring. With one hand, he propped himself against the reception desk and with the other he held Ryuken’s head, cupping it from behind as he began to thrust, fast and hard. 

Ryuken let out a muffled cry and Isshin caught the glint of tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. It had to be excruciating, Ryuken contorted under him, holding his mouth open, lips raw and torn against his teeth as Isshin fucked him viciously. 

Then the suction began again, hard and demanding, pulling at him with every thrust until he was coming. He cried out and pressed his forehead to the cool desk as his body shuddered and convulsed. Below him, he could feel Ryuken swallowing around him. He must be thick, bitter, hot and gross and Ryuken swallowed it all. 

With a pop, Ryuken pulled off his cock and dragged a hand across his mouth, wiping spit and come and a little bit of blood away. Isshin sank to the ground beside him but before he could reach to pull Ryuken towards him, he stood, body contorted around what must be a dozen different pains. 

“Fuck you,” he said as he stepped over Isshin and strode out of the clinic. 

“I love you, too,” Isshin said to the darkness he left behind. 

~~~

“Dr. Ishida, we didn’t expect you back,” the nurse at reception said. She was new and Ryuken didn’t bother with trying to read her name… or look at her, making for his office instead. 

He waited until his door was firmly closed before falling back on it, body aching as its tension released. With a gasp he let the repressed shudders wash over him, fighting to keep his knees from buckling, fighting to keep the gasp from becoming a cry, a scream. 

The low, aching throb at the base of his cock pulsed - his body’s inevitable reaction to Isshin. The sounds he made, his taste, his scent, all of it enveloped him, had chased him down and followed him. He’d tried to leave them in the dark of the clinic but, again, like in so many other ways, he’d failed. Pressing a firm, hard hand against his cock, he took in a deep, steadying breath then pressed even harder, wincing against the pain. He embraced it, welcomed anything that would make the desire ebb, take it away from him. 

The knock behind him sent his heart racing and he nearly fell as he turned to open the door. 

“Yes, Nurse Ito?” His voice was flat, emotionless. 

Her face was a mask of sympathy, and he felt a wave of revulsion wash up over him. “I’m sorry sir, Mrs. Watanabe passed while you were out.” 

“Fine. Write it up.” He shut the door before she could respond. Squaring his shoulders, he retrieved his briefcase and grabbed his jacket from its rack, wrapping it around himself to ward off the night’s chill. 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow... my otps in this fandom are happily married and completely healthy and fulfilled Kyoraku/Ukitake and... these two in a wreck of a relationship.......  
so....  
uh.... 
> 
> I have thoughts for more but gotta finish reading the manga first.


End file.
